The present disclosure relates to a tension measurement device capable of measuring a tension of a measurement target such as a belt by clamping the measurement target between a pair of support rollers and a pressing portion.
Tension meters have been known from, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H8-184512 and H9-5181. The known tension meter includes: a detection contact which is arranged at a center; guide contacts which are respectively arranged on both sides of the detection contact; a first support which is arranged rearward of the detection contact and supports the detection contact via a load detector; a second support which is arranged rearward of the guide contacts, supports the guide contacts, and is movably engaged with the first support via an engagement means; and a contact-displacing means which moves the first and second supports relative to each other, and switches the detection and guide contacts between an open position which allows insertion of a long object and a clamping position which enables the long object to be clamped. A tension is determined with this tension meter in the following manner: the detection and guide contacts are brought into the clamping position and caused to clamp the long object; the load detector detects a component of force of a tension generated by bending of the long object on the contact at the center; and the tension is calculated.